<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ukiyo by sevdior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314198">ukiyo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevdior/pseuds/sevdior'>sevdior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevdior/pseuds/sevdior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukiyo (u – key – yo)<br/>[noun, Japanese] – living in the moment, detached from the bothers of life. “The Floating World”<br/>Tobio thought he was a ditz. Turns out, he was more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. starving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To him, who taught me how to let go and helping me understand what it means to fall in love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No…” the male growled as he ripped the canvas from the easel, his eyes consumed by anger, “this isn’t it!”</p><p>The dimly lit room was cluttered with wasted canvas, crumpled papers, squeezed out bottles of acrylics and palettes of dried up paint. It was musky, like it hadn’t been cleaned in years. The floor was piling up in dust, the counters losing their golden luster. The exhausted artist knits his brows together as the sound of angry knocks fill his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio, honestly?!” yelled a voice from outside the room. “Come on, you haven’t cleaned out your studio in a while! Get out of there!” Tobio tuned the voice out, hunching his back to work on another sketch. The door opens, the cold air of Tokyo blasting through the entire room. Tobio shoots a deadly glare at the stranger who barged in, the former opening the curtains and windows, their faced scrunched up in a scowl.</p><p>“That is, <em>it</em>!” they yelled, pulling out Tobio from his seat as grabbed them square in the shoulders. Tobio shoots them a deathly glare, his glassy eyes reflecting his evident emotion. “You and I are going to Ikea; we’re buying you new curtains and cleaning up this entire place!”</p><p>Tobio laughed to himself as he picked up his pencil. “Sugawara,” he hissed, “why bother pestering me every day? I mean, you heard what the media said: I’m a mess, a failure of an artist. I can never face them again after a failed exhibition.” Sugawara pinched the bridge of his nose he dragged Tobio out of the room.</p><p>“Tobio,” he sighed as he motioned for him to sit down. “you should take a break. Your art can wait. Please, just for this day.”</p><p>Tobio pursed his cracked lips and looked down at his shaky, bony hands. His skin was a deathly shade of white, his arms highlighted his blue veins. Tobio closed his tired, sapphire orbs as he sighed deeply.</p><p>“I guess you’re right.” He frowned, “I’ll be showering and changing my clothes. Be back in twenty.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. little giant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Tobio Kageyama</em>!”</p>
<p>Tobio snapped out of his daydream, an angry Koushi puffing his cheeks out as he held up two different curtains. “Alright, astrological moon themed curtains or this bright-colored paisley patterned one?”</p>
<p>Tobio pointed to the moon curtains. “The paisley will contrast with my wallpaper. Mustard yellow and navy blue mix well, unlike the paisley.”</p>
<p>“I beg to differ!” someone yelled from the end of the aisle. Tobio and Sugawara turn to the source of the voice. There stood a short man, about 5’1, with an array of paints in hand and a roll of canvas in a cart. He trudges over to Kageyama’s place and points at the paisley print curtains. “Paisley works just as fine with yellow. Besides, won’t it make the room seem smaller?”</p>
<p>Kageyama shoots a confused look at Suga, who shrugs in cluelessness. Kageyama arches a brow at the stranger and eyes his cart. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>The stranger realizes what he’s done and reddens, shooting an awkward smile at Kageyama. “F-forgive me! I’m Hinata Shoyo, an artist. I live nearby.”</p>
<p>Before Kageyama could even answer, Hinata begins scrounging around Kageyama’s purchases. “Light bulbs, heavy-duty gloves, yellow paint… are you going to paint a room?”</p>
<p>Sugawara chuckled to ease the tension. “Yup! We’re revamping his studio.” He holds his hand out for a handshake. “The name’s Koushi Sugawara. You’re <em>that </em>Hinata Shoyo? The one who has an exhibition in Seido Art Gallery?”</p>
<p>Tobio’s eyes widened as he heard that name. He had just met <em>the </em>Hinata Shoyo. The 22-year old artist who’s known as the Little Giant of Miyagi – having exhibitions left and right all over the country. Hinata Shoyo was the artist he envied. He wanted what Hinata had – recognition and accolades.</p>
<p>“Yup.” Shoyo laughed as he adjusted the cuffs of his button-down. “Though I never really like being recognized for my works. I just want to be known as Shoyo, not as the Little Giant of Miyagi.”</p>
<p>Tobio’s eyes darkened as he turned abruptly. “Let’s go, Koushi. We’re done here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, Tobio-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to get going, Koushi.” He slithered, as he walked away from them. Koushi lopsidedly smiles as he shoots an apologetic glance at Shoyo. “Sorry, he’s also an artist. Sort of going through a rut, hope you understand.”</p>
<p>Shoyo laughs awkwardly as he looks at Kageyama’s figure sadly. “It’s fine, I’ve met a lot like him. Starving artists.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Koushi smirks coyly at Hinata as he makes the 22-year old an offer.</p>
<p>“Would you like to help us revamp his studio?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. wilting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Wow</em>, this place is…”</p><p>“<em>Koushi</em>!” Kageyama growled, “<em>Why did you bring him here</em>?!” Koushi laughed nonchalantly as he wrapped an arm around Shoyo’s shoulders. “C’mon, Tobio. He’s an artist, <em>you’re an artist</em>.” He points at finger at Shoyo, then at Kageyama. “Isn’t it a good idea for him to see how you work?”</p><p>Kageyama pouts childishly as he tuts. “<em>Fine</em>. Just this once.”</p><p>Hinata puffed out his cheeks as he dawdles around the spacious room, causing Tobio to be irked. First, Sugawara had the <em>audacity</em> to bring an artist he envies to his studio, now he isn’t going to do <em>anything</em>?! The nerve.</p><p>“<em>Oi, </em>if you’re not going to-“</p><p>Tobio gets cut off mid-sentence when Hinata picks up a shattered porcelain mask, similar to the one in <em>The Phantom of The Opera</em>. It was a lustrous white, the left eye painted in navy blue, gold stars and lines adorning each nook and cranny. It mesmerized Shoyo, who turns to Tobio with a wide grin. “When did you make this?”</p><p>“<em>Huh?</em>” Tobio scowled as he shoved a couple of sketchbook papers into a trashbag. “Aren’t you suppo-“</p><p>“<em>When did you make this</em>?” Shoyo repeated, his tone demanding which caused Tobio to stop dead in his tracks. “The design looks <em>very </em>intricate. And it’s porcelain, it must have taken a while to make.”</p><p>Sugawara chuckled lightly as he tilts his head to Tobio, urging him to answer his question. Tobio rolled his eyes as he approached Shoyo, carrying the other half of the mask. His eyes looked resentful as he took the piece from Shoyo and joined the two pieces together. “I made this for an exhibit three years ago.”</p><p>“You had an exhibit?” Shoyo smiled as he clasped Tobio’s hands. “What happened to it? Was it successful?”</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara took a sharp inhale as he immediately intervened, taking the porcelain mask from Tobio and whispering something in Hinata’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Hinata trailed off as he looked down to the floor. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Tobio sighed as he shook his hands and picked up a newspaper clipping. “It’s fine. Let’s just get back to cleaning.”</p><p>Hinata pursed his lips, his eyes aching for Tobio’s artistic spirit. It was disintegrating, almost turning into dust with each passing day.</p><p>
  <em>He’s a starving artist with a soul at the brink of death. It’s dying. His passion is dying.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>